


Remembering Sunday

by knavessofhearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knavessofhearts/pseuds/knavessofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destined for greatness with his passion for the galaxy and stars, Dr Nicholas Rush now struggles to live day-to-day with no short term memory. When he meets the charming Belle French, he has something very important to remember.</p><p>Also, each chapter is named after a constellation. In case anyone was wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orion

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ever intend on writing an AU of this movie, as it seemed to perfect on its own. And I definitely didn't ever see myself making it into a rushbelle fic. But as soon as I heard the song, and realised how closely it related to the movie, and to Rush, and to Belle, the stars just fell together!

The constellation of Scorpio was dancing on the back of his eyelids as a sharp ringing pierced his ears, and his eyes flew open to an alarm going off by his bedside table. By instinct, he reached to turn it off before Nick realised, he did not recognise this alarm clock. In fact, he didn’t recognise the room he had just woken up in.

He sat up slowly, glancing to the right side of the bed untouched by anyone, and not a sound emanating from the strange apartment he found himself in. Nick stood, and caught a glance of himself in the mirror as he walked out of the wrong. He could have sworn he shaved only two days ago, but now his face had the strong makings of a prominent beard.

A bright yellow folder sat on the kitchen counter, in plain view from the bedroom. “READ ME FIRST THING THIS MORNING” blazed across it. He took a glance around the room once more, not recognising a single piece of this furniture, and hesitantly read. Once he put down the folder, it all made sense, and no sense at all.

Nick followed the dictated instructions to get ready for the day on page 3 of the READ ME FIRST folder, and found an abundance of post-it notes as he went to help him along. It was a good system, it didn’t make Nick feel any less freaked out by it all, but it was a pretty good system.

He was ready and out the door with a pocket notebook and pen in hand just after 8:30am. The READ ME FIRST folder said he would find it useful throughout the day in order to remind him of things from previous days. Yesterday’s note told him to go to the diner two blocks down the street from his apartment, and order the pumpkin soup. It also reminded him to call Jefferson as he walked to check-in. His number was the second on the speed-dial.

“I don’t like pumpkin soup?”, Nick questioned incredulously. “Why would I tell myself to go to a diner I don’t know and order something I know I hate?” People waved to him and smiled friendly as he went by, Nick recognised none of them and walked a little faster.

“You tried it yesterday and said that you liked it!” Jefferson shouted back through the phone.

“I couldn’t possibly have suddenly developed an affinity to pumpkin soup.”

“How would you know?” Nick paused and frowned deeply. “Ok, Ok....too soon for the Goldfish jokes.”

“Well apparently it isn’t. Apparently I have been living like this for two years.”

Nick muttered to himself moreso than his friend of twenty years. He had no memories since before that day 20 months ago, but his friend chugging beer at a freshman party and streaking across campus singing Bohemian Rhapsody? That he remembered.

“Why not give it a try...again?”

Nick made it to the outside of the diner, where a sign standing out the front invited him in to try the “Delicious, Homemade Pumpkin Soup and Fresh Bread!” Nick kept walking.

“What are you doing, Nick? You’re normally entering the diner now and hanging up on me.”

“Not to worry, dear. I’m simply trying something else today, somewhere that doesn’t serve pumpkin soup.” Nick said proudly.

He may not have much governance over his READ ME FIRST folder, but he could damn well choose where he ate today.

“I am worried, Nick. What if you get lost and don’t know where you are?”

“I’m not an invalid, Jefferson!”

“Then have your little adventure, but make sure you go to work an-” Nick hung up without bothering to tell Jefferson goodbye.

Perhaps most days he could tolerate his best friend, but today he needed to switch off. Two more blocks down the street, and one block west, Nick found a little corner cafe overlooking a book store. It was quaint, simple, and did not have pumpkin soup on its specials board. He sat in a booth with a clear view of the library, that upon a more substantial look he noticed was shut down and boarded up.

“Such a shame, huh? People just forget how special books are now these days...with eBooks and all that," a soft voice remarked from next to Nick. He turned and looked up to see the most startlingly blue eyes, and then warm brown hair that seemed to shimmer in the morning light. Her features were delicate and turned down in a grimace as she still continued to look at the abandoned library, before snapping out of her trance and poured Nick coffee.

“First one’s on the house, let me know when you want to order!” He couldn’t quite form any words and instead smiled politely as she walked past.

Nick watched her glide around the room as if she was on skates, so effortlessly and happy. As she went, she picked up plates, adjusted a crooked chair and left order behind her. Nick smiled at the thought of being so content with life, a feeling he was sure he’d never find again. How could he, when every day his brain would reset and his sense of normalcy would never be permanent?

When he waitress returned to his booth, and words returned to his mind, Nick ordered scrambled eggs on rye. They were the most delicious eggs he’d ever eaten. Or at least the most delicious he had eaten in his long-term memory. He wrote on a new page in his notebook to come back here again; the eggs were delicious. He left his money and tip on the table and took another glance at the library across the street.

“I think that old library could really become something...let people rediscover what they’ve lost- with a touch of something new.”

The waitress had returned to stand next to him, and they stood as if they were two art critics observing a painting.

“Perhaps a library and.....” Nick pondered, and came up with nothing. Libraries and cafes were cliched, libraries and computer hubs were two things combined that people didn’t use anymore. She laughed.

“See what I mean? I have the old....now I just need something new.” Nick turned to face her, and her eyes fluttered up to meet his.

“I’m sure you’ll find it.” Nick told her, and she smiled broadly.

“I’m Belle, by the way,” she said and extended her hand. Nick quickly shoved his notebook and pen into his pocket and took it.

“Nicholas. Nick,” he said before letting her hand go.

“Well, Nick, I hope you enjoyed your food, and you’re welcome to come back anytime!” As Nick left the cafe, and walked to his next READ ME FIRST folder location, he took out his notebook and underlined “come back here again” three times.


	2. Leo Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick receives an intriguing stranger at his work, who seeks his help with a ring.

It was familiar. Known to Nick as well as his own name, his favourite colour or the tattoo emblazoned on Jefferson’s arse after college (green, and a unicorn). He wasn’t lost or confused here, which, given Nick’s current predicament, was something to be cherished. 

As a teenager, and through most of his studies, Nick had worked in a jewellery store. The owners had been his neighbours once upon a time, a kind eldery couple who watched out for Nick whenever his absentee father was out of the picture. Which was always. Nick had essentially grown up and become the man he was today due to them. They were the kindest people he knew, and had been more than accommodating to Nick once he needed to return home. 

It was a job he knew, and could do well, but everyday he felt like he was in the wrong place. He was supposed to be somewhere else, in California looking through a telescope and exploring the stars like a Sea Captain. That was his purpose in life, his passion, his destiny. And to wake up this morning, every morning, for the past two years and realise it was gone and he was back in the jewellery store- felt like a cruel twist of fate. He was meant for more than this. Nick had greatness in his mind, he was one of the smartest minds in the world and couldn’t use it. He was a Ferrari eternally stuck in a garage with no wheels. Going nowhere. His talents, that he’d spent a lifetime perfecting, were useless in a jewellery store. Useless when he couldn’t remember the last two years.

It was midday, and the store had been slow. Only a few people strolling through, one paying customer and one almost-thief under Nick’s watchful eye. He was minding the store while the owner went for lunch, cleaning a diamond ring with his back to the front; when the door ringed open and light came rushing through from the afternoon sun. 

“Be with you in a moment,” Nick called over his shoulder, setting the ring back in its box and turning around, blinded by the sight before him. 

She was beautiful, he couldn’t help but form in his first thought. Her hair glowed in the sun and her smiled so wide and true. She smiled at him like she knew him, like old college friends. But he would surely remember meeting someone as striking as her. 

“Hi, again!” she beamed, and Nick shook himself to his senses. He walked to stand closer to her, and her bright blue eyes scanned the small, but saturated store.

“Wow, everything in here is so beautiful! I had no idea you worked here!” she remarked, and Nick flustered. 

“Uh, I’m sorry I-” he began to explain, but the woman shook her hand.

“Oh, of course. It’s Belle, from the diner?” Nick nodded in half-understanding. He knew from his notebook he frequents a diner for breakfast, but this stranger was most definitely not in his notes. 

“Right, right. What can I do for you, Belle?” Nick did his best to maintain his composure as she approached the glass bench he leaned on. 

“I was hoping I could get someone to have a look at this...” she fished through her handbag, and dug out a small, black pouch. She handed it to him, and after a little persuasion, a watch fell out. 

“It was a gift from my boyf-from someone,” Belle hesitated, and Nick pretended not to notice, “and it’s supposed to be pretty pricey.” 

Nick examined the watch carefully, despite knowing the second he touched the watch nothing she said mattered.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I’m afraid this watch isn’t worth what you think it is.” Belle’s eyes filled with surprise.

“Here.” Nick bent down to gingerly extract a watch from the display to show Belle. 

“One can always tell an imposter from the real-deal by the signature on the inside, as well as...” he handed the two watched to her, “the difference in weight.”

Suddenly, her shock wore off into anger as she weighed the fake and real watch in her hands.

“That lying, stupid, worthless-” she slammed a watch down onto the counter, and looked up in horror. Nick felt his heart stop. 

“Which watch was that?” He fearfully pointed at the shattered remains decorating the counter, Belle was too afraid to speak. Slowly, Nick turned over the surviving watch in her other hand, and was never more relieved to see the Cartier logo.

“Oh thank god,” Belle breathed, and Nick laughed off his nerves with her.

Together they swept up the debris and Nick deposited it straight into the garbage. He thought it best not to tell her that the watch was probably worth nothing more than $50. 

“Thank you for your help, Nick,” Belle extended her hand, and Nick shook it lightly. 

“I guess i’ll see you at the diner next time?” she smiled, and he returned with a slight twitch of his lips. His eyes fluttered down to their still-joined hands, and as she went to let go, he caught notice of the ring on her index finger. 

“This ring, it’s marvellous,” Nick muttered in fascination “Would you mind if I had a closer look?” 

Belle, flabbergasted, nodded and freed the small ring from her hand. 

“Sure, I mean it has half the stones missing but...”

Nick carried it over back to the counter, and Belle trailed behind him.

“Indeed it does. Rubies...”

“It was my mother’s. It’s been a family heirloom for centuries,” Belle said.

“Yes, evidently. This is an Old Victorian setting, very rare these days.” He handed the ring back into Belle’s hand. ”If you were ever interesting in selling it, it would fetch quite a price.” 

Belle stared at the ring for quite a moment, biting her lip before holding out the ring to Nick.

“$100,” Belle offered, and Nick tried to stifle his laughter.

“I-I can’t accept that, Belle,” he tried to explain, but she seemed to take it the wrong way.

“It is worth at least $100! I kind of need the money” she confessed as Nick walked to his notebook and pen, ripping out a spare sheet. He wrote down a number, and spun the paper around for Belle to see.

“ _It’s worth that much?!”_

 _“_ It is more than $100, and I couldn’t possibly pay you less for it,” Nick smiled, and then proceeded to write Belle a cheque. He handed it over, and she held it like it was the golden ticket to the chocolate factory. Her stunning blue eyes flew up to his with admiration. 

“I can’t believe I have lived here for three years, and never crossed paths with you before yesterday. Then suddenly in two days you have completely turned my life around.”

“It’s no matter,” Nick replied, and she beamed at him.

“Thank you, Nick,” Belle said as she turned to leave, “Have a great day!” 

Nick nodded, “Have a good day, Belle.” 

The door swung shut behind her and Nick watched her walk back up the street, looking back twice. When she was out of sight, Nick picked up a storage pouch, and a pen. He slipped the Ruby ring inside, and on the outside wrote 

“ _Keep for Belle”_


End file.
